When a Bad Boy Becomes a Barden Bella
by TWDFAN98
Summary: Barden University bad boy Tyler Junk has a habit of being sent to the Principal's Office. Like a lot. So when he's rushed in, in the middle of the Bella's meeting with the Principal, the head of Barden University decides upon a punishment that will horrify both parties involved. Tyler is forced to become a Bella. Chaos ensues. And the World's are right around the corner.
1. Impardable'

It's not that he hates his teachers, he just enjoys taking the opportunity to embarrass them when said opportunities arrive. It's not his fault that they make it so freaking easy. And that's how he ends up getting dragged into the principal's office by the scruff of his collar.

"Mr Tate, as you can see I am a little pre-occupied at the minute." The principal says, or as Tyler liked to call him, Ted; ushering to the mass of girls already occupying his office.

"I am sorry, Principal Franklin, but I am sick of tired of _this_ boy running his mouth in my class." The teacher spits, still holding Tyler by his collar.

"Whoa, okay," Tyler starts, shaking out of the professor's grasp, "Firstly, one of us has to make the class interesting, one kid was actually _snoring_ in there! And secondly, if Principal Franklin is busy right now, then maybe we should just come back later." He slowly heads for the door, all eyes on him, until the Principal smacks down a large pile of notes onto his desk.

"Mr Tate, thank you for bringing this to my attention, I can assure you that Tyler will be dealt with appropriately." Tyler watches as the anger-filled teacher leaves the room, giving him the evil eyes as he passes.

"Bye!" Tyler says more quietly, waving as Mr Tate falls out of sight. "Well, thanks Ted, I guess I'll be seeing you round!" Tyler offers a cheeky smile and an over exaggerated salute as he once again turns for the door.

"Don't even try it Tyler, front and centre, boy." Doing as he's told, Tyler lets out a disapproving sigh as he shuffles towards the Principal's desk. "Now, I don't know what you've done this time- and I don't even want to. I told you, one last chance, or I'm removing you from the team."

"Whoa, whoa, Te- Principal Franklin, let's just all take a deep breath here. We both know, that I need to stay on the football team to stay on my scholarship."

The principal looked about as sympathetic as a jungle cat ready to eat its prey. That is, until one of the girls piped up.

"Look, can we get back to the important things over here." The girl instantly caught Tyler's eye, she was short, yet he could see by the way she glared that she could put up a fight. Then it hit him, Beca Mitchell. These girls are those a cappella singers, the ones that were all over the news. He distinctly remembers them being labelled as a 'national disgrace'. Shaking off the daggers that he must be giving her, she carries on.

"If we're going up for the World's then we're going to need at least one new member." Both Beca and Tyler feel an instant shot of regret right as those words leave her mouth. Right as the Principal's face twists into an evil smirk.

"Well, Tyler, I'll just correct you for a moment, you have to participate in at least one extra-curricular club in order to remain on your scholarship, and I think I just found you one!"

Tyler freezes for what feels like an eternity, (or 20 seconds, same thing), before breaking out into a fit of laughter. "Now _that_ is funny. Like seriously, you should be a comedian." As the Principal's grin fails to fade Tyler grows to be more serious, "I mean me, as one of-" He points to the girls, who are just as mortified as he feels on the inside, before he bursts out laughing again, (or crying, he's somewhere in between).

After taking a moment to compose himself, he finally asks, "You're not joking are you?" To which Ted just keeps on smiling, whilst slowly moving his head from side to side. Just as Tyler found himself speechless, another one of the girls came forward, Chloe, he thinks her name is.

"You can't expect us to take on a random jock. Jocks can't sing, or dance." She's backed up by the quiet mumbling of the girls behind her.

"Well luckily for you, Mr. Junk here may have had some musical talent passed down to him. Or I hope he has, for your sakes."

"Junk." The ginger echoes, more to herself than anyone else, "Wait, your mother was a Bella!?"

Amongst the overly dramatic gasps of the girls he hears someone whisper, "plot twist", in an Australian accent.

"Urm, yeah, I suppose." He mumbles, before Beca takes over again.

"Look I don't care if his mom used to be a Bella, for one thing, this is an all-girls group, _he_ does not fit in with this categorization." Tyler nods in response, hoping that they can fix this. "And since you're saying that you want us to win the World's in order to be reinstated, don't you think you're making an already impossible job even harder." By this point her voice is going through many different octaves and her hands are waving wildly as she expresses herself. "You're making it like, ' _imparderble'._ So if it's all good with you, we'll just decline the offer and keep our group as it is."

She is supported again by the backing of her group, and even Tyler as he puts his hand up, gesturing that he likes that idea.

"Sorry ladies." The Principal begins, bringing their series of cheers to an end. "But the Bella's are an organisation that are ran through Barden University, meaning that I am in charge here. So, I will offer you a deal. You take Hot Shot over there," His eyes briefly run over Tyler who instantly avoids his eye contact. "And turn him into something of a decent human being, I will allow you to go to the World Championships. But if you don't, then the Bella's days are over."

"Wait, don't I get a say in this!?" Tyler asks, but instantly recoils when Ted, (he needs to start thinking of him as the Principal), glares at him.

"No Tyler, you do _not_." The Principal rises from his chair, slamming his hands down onto his desk. "I have given you chance after chance, well, not anymore. This is it, if you fail me one more time, your scholarship will be over quicker than you can say 'knockout'. Do you understand me?"

He has to take in a deep breath before replying, so that his voice is as calm and strong as it always is, (despite the fact that he feels as small as a mouse right now), "Yes T- Principal Franklin."

"Wonderful. Now you're all dismissed."

The teens all fled the room in silence, one by one, with Beca purposefully bumping shoulders with Tyler on the way out. Being the last one to leave, he could only catch the end of the group's conversation outside of the office.

"Okay, its 2:45, that means we still have time to rehearse today." It was Chloe speaking, already in a state of panic.

"Wait, what time is it?" He asks, (although he's already pulling his sleeve up to look at his watch.

 _2:47 PM_

"Ah crap!" He mutters, already running for the exit of the building.

He can faintly hear Beca shouting after him, but he ignores it, he's already late.


	2. Big Brotherly Powers

"I know mom, I'm _so_ sorry, I just got caught up in class." Tyler rushed out, panting for breath as he neared the main building on the campus, sweeping through the various bodies as his eyes scanned the crowd in search for his sister.

"Class huh? That's not what I've just been told. Tyler I cannot believe that you-" Suddenly his eyes landed on Emily, and he began racing towards her.

"Sorry mom, gotta go, found Emily, I'll see you later!" He quickly shut off the phone and pushed in into his back pocket, as he came up to Emily, who was mid-conversation with another boy.

"-I just want to put you in a box and saw you in half." The boy finished, smiling awkwardly at Emily, who was clearly speechless.

"Urm, you wanna do what to who now?" Tyler butted in drawing their attention. The boy instantly began to panic.

"No, I mean- It's… It's a trick, a magic trick!" He stumbled over his words, until Emily saved him.

"That's… Nice… Well I'll see you around Benji." She dragged her brother away from the confused TrebleMaker, but it didn't stop Tyler from sending the boy a warning glare. "Hey, stop it!" She tells him, bringing them to a halt.

"What? I barely get a chance to see you, so I have to enforce my big brotherly powers in some way!" He says, laughing it off as he pulls her in for a hug. "How you doing kiddo?" He mumbles through her hair.

"I'm good, _although_ my brotherwas supposed to meet me and my mom at quarter past two, but he never showed up…" They broke away just in time for her to see him roll his eyes.

"Look I will explain all of that later, okay? Firstly, let me show you to your dorm. You know where it is?"

Five minutes passed as the pair walked across the campus in search of Emily's dorm. He'd been at Barden for over two years, but he still struggled to find his way to anywhere that wasn't the gym or the football field.

"So, did mom give you the whole 'don't be afraid to express yourself' speech?" He asked her, trying to fill the silence between them.

"Obviously! But I told her that I'm not here to do anything crazy, the only thing on my mind right now is joining an a Capella group." That part brought Tyler to a halt.

"What… A Capella group?" He asked, although he already knew the answer. She'd probably spent the last few years living off of their mother's stories of being a Bella. He hadn't lived with his mother since their parents got divorced, back when he was 7, but he still remembers the way that she would bring up her time as a Bella if she ever got the chance. It's something his mother was proud of, being creative and unique, being brave and showing the world what you've got. Which is probably why their parents got a divorce- they see the world differently.

"The Barden Bella's- Obviously!" Emily exclaimed, as if he were an idiot for even asking. Which makes him pretty lucky when his phone goes off.

"Sorry Em, just give me one minute." He says, putting some distance between them as he answers the phone.

"Hey Bill, what's up?"

"Yeah, no. That's fine, I'll be there ASAP."

"Awesome, see you later."

He hangs up the phone and turns back to Emily, who has an eyebrow raised at him.

"You were late meeting me, and now you're going to ditch me?"

"I love you?" He offers in response, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'll come and meet you at your dorm later, be ready to sing something and look pretty, okay?" He's running away before she has a chance to respond.

 _ **Several Hours Later**_

"Yeah Bill, I think that was all of it." Tyler says into his phone, perched on the side of his bike.

"No need to thank me, you know I'm there if the gym needs help." He can faintly hear shouting coming from the car that's parked in front of his own, distracting him from his phone call. He tunes back in time to hear Bill's goodbye, and he swiftly ends the call.

Deciding to be the good Samaritan for once, he approaches the passenger side window of the car.

"You need a hand with somethi-?" Oh. Beca Mitchell. In the car, Beca Mitchell is resting her head on the steering wheel of the car, as it repeatedly fails to start. She looks over to him, and he swears he can hear her swear under her breath.

"I'm fine." She says dismissively.

"Anyone who's walked past this car in the past two minutes would probably disagree." She rolls her eyes at him and redirects her stare to the steering wheel. "Got somewhere important to be? Is it a Bella thing? Because technically, I should be there if it is." He offers a grin when she glares at him.

"I can give you a lift." He says, well, it's more of a question.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Okay, well, good luck getting to wherever you've gotta be." He slowly backs away from the window, walking back to his bike. Just as he settles back on to it, he hears the car door click open, and he can't help but smirk.

"You ever ridden on a motor bike before?" He asks, offering the helmet as she sits on behind him.

"No, why?" Her voice is a little bit lighter this time, like she's tolerating him and the smirk he's wearing.

"Just hold on tight. _Very_ tight, if needs be." He feels her hit him lightly on the ribs, but he can almost sense that she's smiling under that helmet.

"Well, where to milady?"


	3. UPDATE (Story Restarting)

Hi Guys,

This is just a message to say that with the help of a friend, I'll be restarting this story. I've had a couple of reviews saying that the way I've gone about starting this story would have actually been wrong IRL, and we can't have that now can we!?

Thanks to the guys that followed/favorited and reviewed, don't worry because it will be back up shortly, just from a different user/account. And as I've said, a friend will be pitching in to make sure that everything is cool and correct!

P.S. Thanks to the guest who reviewed pointing out my mistakes, I will be honest I really don't know much about University, as I'm only seventeen, and being from another country makes it hard to know the similarities and differences between our educational systems. Also, my friend thinks that your idea for the beginning of the plot is very good, so we may be using that ;)


End file.
